bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
TBTP: Retribution
This story is the second chapter of a '''Turn Back the Pendulum arc' consisting of the author's characters. Respect for the article is expected, but opinions of all spectrum are welcome and encouraged on this article's talk page. Thanks! Captain Jack Sparrow (Captain's Logs) 22:02, July 3, 2011 (UTC)'' ---- Its Time! The Central 46 Convenes! The , ... In the dark chambers of the governing body of Soul Society, forty wisemen and six judges gathered in their chairs. "Let's get this over with." mumbled a dark-skinned man as he took his seat. "I, Judge Sashu, call this meeting of the Central 46 to session." "Reports indicate that Mūkade is indeed behind the kidnapping of one of the Jinki Fragments." one of the wisemen immediately blurted. "Speculation!" yelled out another judge, named Judge Nageki according to the name plate. "Mūkade is a traitor and a murderer, but their is no evidence he is going after such high profile targets!" "I concur with Judge Nageki." Judge Sashu replied, "There is no evidence the crime was committed by Mūkade." "Shouldn't the focus of this meeting be on former Raian Getsueikirite, who has turned out to be a fragment, and whom this court wrongly, in my opinion, sentenced to the Human World?" a third judge, Baishū, interjected. "I concur, your honors!" another wiseman declared. "We've done our best, up until now, to keep our tabs on the Jinki Fragments. Now that one has been taken, how can we justify letting the captain run around the Human World?" "Former Captain Getsueikirite is a criminal." spat Judge Sashu, "He will not be brought back to Soul Society." "Perhaps there is a way we can compromise, fellow judges." a fourth judge, Shūwai, said. "Bring Raian back to Soul Society, and then we imprison him. That way he remains out this kidnapper's hands, and we still rightfully punish him." "I like that idea." concurred the wiseman. "As do I." Sashu stated. "And I." Nageki added. "I concur." Baishū stated. "As do I." Shūwai added. "And you, Judge Tadashī?" Sashu asked. Tadashí folded his arms and thought momentarily, "Very well, I concur." "Excellent. We will send a team after him." Sashu concluded. "What of his teammates, one of whom is the former Shinigami, Yūbi?" a wiseman asked. "Kill them." Sashu added. The Flight to Karakura In the Human World, just off the east coast of the United States, and over the Pacific Ocean, Raian, Yūbi, and Yūga, were making their way to in Japan. "So, you two care to explain anymore of this situation to me, or am I just going to know that my goal is to fight this shadowy figure?" Raian asked, looking straight forward as he flew. Yūbi shot Yūga a look, to which the latter sighed and nodded, relenting his case. "We're after a guy named Setsuna. He's the one that killed Yūga's parents. He's also the one hunting the Jinki Fragments." Yūbi explained. "He's also the one that sent that knife-wielding assailant after you the night you started training with us." "And how does this involve Seireitou-san?" Raian continued. "He's one of the ones who defends Karakura Town, a Shinigami. Furthermore, you trained under him. We figure he's pretty strong. We could use his help." "Makes sense." Raian replied. "Sei is a pretty powerful indi-" Before Raian could continue his sentence, five considerable reiatsus came alive just in front of the group. Not far from the group, a Senkaimon was opening and five of the six judges of the Central 46 stepped out of the portal. "The Human World, eh?" Nageki commented, "I haven't been here in over three hundred years. Sure has changed." "To think the judges of the Central 46 would be sent here..." Sashu said. "We're here on Setsuna's orders. We're just lucky our cover arguments went over so well in court." Tadashī, the last person out of the Senkaimon reminded the judges. "Where is the target, Baishū?" "He's about three miles south of here." Baishū replied. "Then we better get going." Sashu noted. "We don't want to disappoint Setsuna-sama." With that, the five judges flashed away towards Raian's group. Raian, however, had already sensed their reiatsu and anticipated their arrival. Even still, their arrival drew shocked looks from Yūbi and Yūga. "W-who are they?" Yūga blurted out. "The judges of the Central 46..." Raian replied, narrowing his eyes. "You remember us? How flattering." Shūwai said sarcastically, fanning himself with his fan. "Come with us, Jinki Fragment." Sashu stated. Showdown with the Central 46 "Tch, no way I'm letting you get to him!" Yūga suddenly shouted, preparing to charge the judges. "Hmph, brat... Baishū!" Sashu barked. "I'm on it!" Baishū replied, "Bakudō #63, Sajo Sabaku!" Golden energy chains surrounded both twins, binding them together tightly. "Dammit.." Yūga cursed. "I never thought you'd stoop to working with humans, Getsueikirite." Shūwai sneered. "What'd'ya mean stoop?!" Yūbi yelled, "You Shinigami are suppose to help humans!" "Save your breath, human." Shūwai snapped, "You, who was once a Shinigami, should understand." Raian's eyes snapped around to Yūbi, "Former Shinigami...?!" he thought. "You mean your new 'friends' haven't told you everything, former Captain-san?" Shūwai continued. "Tch, perhaps he's not as bright as Setsuna-sama said." Yūga's eyes widened, "Setsuna...sama?!" "You've been told to shut up, human!" Tadashī barked. "What does Setsuna have to do with the Central 46?" Raian asked, interjecting himself in the conversation. "None of your concern, Jinki Fragment." Tadashī snarled. "Now come with us." "Tch, no wa-" Raian began. "Hold up! Before you go and decide to get smart, consider your supposed allies." Sashu said. Raian glanced back and noticed Shūwai holding his zanpakutō to the two bound twins. Yūbi looked furious, while Yūga's expression was hidden by his blond hair. "They're hurting..." Raian thought. Only, this time he couldn't just see it on them. He could feel it in the same way he felt other reiatsu signatures. "So then, will you come?" Sashu asked. Raian smirked. His next action was so fast that none of the five judges had time to react. In an instant he was in Jinki Fragment Mode and was above Shūwai. "Screw off..." Raian replied, kicking down and sending the judge flying into the salt water right below. He then reached out and caught the twins by the energy chains they were bound in. "Ho, ho. Quite the demonstration." Sashu noted. "You've gotten stronger, taichō-san." "Tell me about Setsuna...!" Raian snarled. "Hmmm. Why should I? Are you concerned about yourself?" Sashu asked, "Or perhaps your friends?" "Setsuna is a murderer! He killed a human's parents! That's against the laws of Soul Society!" Raian roared. "The Central 46 decides the laws." Sashu shot back. Raian recoiled, "Tch..." Suddenly, the water erupted beneath the fighting sides and Shūwai flashed to Sashu's side, blood streaking from his mouth, a scowl upon his think face. "For striking a judge of the Central 46...that's treason!" Shūwai barked angrily. "Well then, my fellow judges, let's deal with this former captain." Sashu stated. The five judges all crouched, preparing to strike all at once. Then they dashed. "Dammit..." Raian thought. "Raian-san..." was Yūga's thought. "Be in time..." was Yūbi's thought. And then she descended... MisQ "Drop Kick!" a feminine voice shouted as a female figure descended, kicking Baishū away from the group and forcing the other judges to leap back, stunned. "Not her... Not Bachi-chan..." Yūga grimaced comically. "No one, touches my man!" the female newcomer declared. Yūbi's eyes narrowed, "I'M NOT YOUR MAN, BITCH!" he roared. "SHUT UP! I JUST SAVED YOUR ASS! YOU'RE MY MAN UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!" she roared in retaliation. Raian's face became a comical grimace as well, as once again he was totally clueless as to what was happening. "Who're you?" Bachi asked, pointing towards Raian. "I'd rather not say..." Raian replied, still dumbstruck by this turn of events. Meanwhile, the judges had regrouped. "Another one?" Baishū said. "Setsuna-sama said nothing of this one." "Best we report back and come up with a new plan." Shūwai stated. "Until later, Jinki Fragment." Sashu stated aloud. The group then vanished into a Senkaimon. Raian broke the chains wrapping the twins and then exited Jinki Fragment Mode. "Do you two have any idea how long we've been looking for you guys?" Bachi finally said, hands on her hips, and a "as a matter of fact" look on her face. "We've only been out less than two hours." Yūga replied. "DON'T GET SMART WITH ME!" she rebutted. "Did you say we? Who's 'we'?" Raian asked on a more serious note. "MisQ. We're a group of Fullbringers who aim to stop Setsuna. Are you a new recruit or something?" she asked, almost scatterbrained. "Something like that." Raian said with a renewed comical expression. "We're on our way to Karakura Town." Yūbi explained. "Setsuna is on the move again. This guy is Raian, a Jinki Fragment." "Oooooh, so that's why you're with these goofballs." Bachi replied, looking at Raian. "Anyways, we gotta go, Bachi. Tell the others to meet us in Kagamino City tomorrow around 8:00 AM." Yūga finished. "Fine, fine, but don't forget, Yūbi; you owe me a date since I saved your ass." she joked before taking off in the direction she came. Yūbi could only looked severely annoyed, to the point it made both Raian and Yūga chuckle slightly. "Well, that went well." Raian said sarcastically, earning him an equally annoyed look from both twins. "Whatever," Yūbi interjected. "Let's just go." Karakura Town at Last! It was midday in Karakura Town, and school was in session. Seireitou Kawahiru, Vizard an ex-Captain, disguised himself as a teacher once more and was teaching History II, a class he found most boring, at Karakura High School. The bell rang for lunch, and his class quickly filed out, causing him to let out a sigh of relief. "I'm soooo not cut out for this job." the silver-haired man thought. He went down the rows of chairs, picking up left behind textbooks and making a pile on his desk. He then pulled his own lunch out of his briefcase, opened one of his classroom windows and began to eat. As he ate in his solitude, he thought over the previous year. A year ago, he had put an end to the man who caused his banishment from Soul Society; Akujin. Well, he hadn't. Some kid named Raian had. Seireitou chuckled at the thought. "That kid had a lot of spunk in him." he found himself thinking. He then comically added, "That is so what she said." Half an hour passed and Seireitou looked at the clock; he had fifteen minutes before his next class. He sighed, through away his lunch and sat at his desk, flipping through his notes for the day's lecture. Because he was doing so, he didn't notice the three forms slip into the room. "So, a teacher, eh? Didn't think you were cut out for that." said one voice. Seireitou looked annoyed from behind his stack of papers, "I know that voice... It can only be..." He slammed the stack of papers down to see Raian, Yūga, and Yūbi in the three front desks of his classroom. "Miss me, sensei?" Raian asked with a sly grin. Seireitou smirked, popped in a Soul Candy to allow him to enter his Shinigami form, and to allow his class to continue on with the Mod-Soul. He then proceeded to kick Raian in the chin, right out the open window, drawing comical expressions from the twins. "That's Seireitou Kawahiru-sama-sensei to you, filthy pupil." he retorted comically before leaping out the window after his friend, the twins following slowly behind. A meeting with Seireitou The Onose River, a river running strait through Karakura Town, yet far away from Karakura High School. This was the location of the reunion of two old allies. "Why have you come back to this place, Raian?" Seireitou asked, hands in his pockets. "To seek you out." Raian replied. "There is a new threat looming over us all." "Oh?" Seireitou replied. "And what might that be?" "A man by the name of Setsuna Kōmei." Yūga suddenly said, as both twins caught up. "Who are you two?" Seireitou asked, narrowing his eyes. "My name is Yūga, and this is my twin, Yūbi." Yūga replied. "Now that we've gotten you both together, I believe its time we told you everything." Seireitou folded his arms and leaned against a tree on the riverbank. Raian leaped up onto the first branch of the same tree and took a seat. "We're listening." Seireitou said sternly. Yūga looked to Yūbi, who then nodded and began his tale. "Seven years ago, when I was ten, I was banished from Soul Society by the Central 46. You see, Seireitou, as we've already explained to Raian-san, Yūga and I are soul twins, something frowned upon by the Central 46. Once they discovered my twin, they decided to banish me to the Human World. That sealed my soul within a which slowly drained my Shinigami powers until I became a Human and then used forbidden kidō to fabricate memories of my birth and existence in Yūga's parents. Yūga, however, wasn't influenced by their kidō due to his spiritual awareness and high latent reiatsu. Over the course of the next five years, though, Yūga and I became close due to our 'twin bond' I suppose you could call it. "That's when Setsuna arrived. He was testing a device to kill Jinki Fragments, as doing so would transfer their power to him and make him truly invincible, but he need something to try it out on. Since he hadn't caught any Jinki Fragments yet, he locked eyes on Yūga's parents. For what reason, we still don't know. He killed them, and ever since then, we've been looking for a way to stop him. We founded a group, MisQ, made of Fullbringers who were meant to stop Setsuna, but we've so far been fruitless in our efforts. Yūga and I were visiting Karakura Town for a school trip when Raian-san arrived in the Human World to seek you, Seireitou-dono, out for training. Due to our spiritual awareness, we witnessed the whole battle and in you two, we saw our only hope. "I planted reishi devices on you, via my powers, then. You see, Raian-san, while I can bring people into a pocket dimension, I can also control what that dimension looks like. In this case, I made it look like the area you were fighting Seireitou-dono in. I then transferred you out when I had planted the devices and you two were none the wiser. Through these devices we watched your battles with Akujin and his Arrancar. That's how we knew so much about you, Raian-san. We confirmed by watching that you two were in fact our only hope, but we also noticed that Raian-san was showing an unusual reiatsu; one only found in Jinki Fragments. That's when we knew we had to seek him out." Yūga explained, finishing his story. "So then, you're asking for our help?" Seireitou asked, almost annoyed at the prospect of taking on another major threat so soon after Akujin. "No..we're asking for Raian-san's help, but of you...we need you to help Raian-san achieve his full potential with his Fragment powers." Yūga declared. This drew shocked looks from both Raian and Seireitou, before the latter gained a more stern look. "What is Raian-san to the two of you that you care if he reaches his true potential?" Seireitou asked sternly. Yūbi and Yūga looked at one another, as if caught off guard by the question. "Well..." Yūga spoke up, "We've only known him a short while, and..." "Speak up!" Seireitou shouted, almost in an instructor-like manner, with a firm and deep voice, startling the twins. "Either someone is important to you or not. In this world, if you use people, they'll use you in return. If all you're doing is using him, don't expect to ever gain the vengeance you seek against Setsuna. Friends, on the other hand, will do anything for one another, regardless of the length of time they've known one another. That you can count on. Now choose, which one is it?!" Both twins looked completely shocked. Raian himself was surprised by Seireitou's words, and yet, oddly comforted by them. "Well, when you put it that way..." Yūga replied, "Then Raian-san is without a doubt our friend." Yūbi smiled softly at his brothers answer, turned to face Seireitou, and nodded is agreement. Raian also smiled and nodded himself; knowing that he viewed them the same way. Seireitou let his stern expression slip into a soft smile, "Well then," he said, turning to Raian, "Looks like we've got work to do, idiot pupil." Seireitou's smile was now somewhat of a sneer, but Raian could tell friendly intentions were behind it. "Just don't expect me to go easy on you." Seireitou finished. "Never in a million years, Sei-san." Raian replied. The twins nodded at the turn of events. "We have to go meet up with our group. Raian-san has our number. Call us when the training is finished." Yūbi said. "Take care, guys." Raian said with a 'thumbs up' gesture. "Let's go." Seireitou said, and then they were off. MisQ Meets The following day... 8:00 AM, Kagamino City... They meet...! Atop the rooftop of Kagamino City's largest skyscraper, the members of MisQ have finally met. Yūbi and Yūga were the last to arrive. "Good, you're all here; Bachi, Shakumei, and Kōhei." Yūga said. "What's the plan, you two? There's gotta be a good reason you called us all the way to Japan from Rider City." Shakumei asked, annoyed. "Raian-san is currently in training. We're going to help Sei-dono train him whenever we get called. We need him for our battle against Setsuna." Yūbi explained. "With Setsuna on the move, it doesn't appear we have any choice." Kōhei interjected. "I'm down with it." "Alright, I'll help too then." Jacqueline added. "Awesome." Yūga sighed in relief. He then leaned back against the guardrail at the edge of the roof. "What an interesting group of people..." a voice said from behind him. The group whipped around in horror as Setsuna Kōmei appeared, sitting on the very guardrail Yūga had just leaned against. "To put all your faith in a Jinki Fragment.... How pathetic.." Setsuna mused. "Setsuna!" Yūga roared, preparing to charge. "Tch, such a kid. Chill out. I'm only here to talk." Setsuna responded calmly. Yūga reclaimed his earlier stance, but was clearly tense as anger boiled beneath the surface of his being. "What do you want to talk about, Setsuna...?!" Kōhei asked. "How pathetic you all are. You're putting your trust in an ex-Shinigami. A year or two ago, you all would've never considered it." Setsuna began. "What's with the change in heart?" "Raian's different!" Yūbi blurted out. "He's not as self-absorbed as the other Shinigami. Your Central 46 lackeys proved that today." "Lackeys? So they told you, did they? How disappointing. Nevertheless, I can assure you Raian Getsueikirite is just as self absorbed as any other Shinigami, but don't worry, I can save you all from him." Setsuna continued. "Save us? We just said he's not like the others! We don't want to be saved!" Yūga shouted in defiance. "We? By 'we', do you mean yourself and Yūbi? The others in your group hardly know him. Do they want to take the same chances as you?" Setsuna countered. "What do you-" Yūga began, but was cut off by Shakumei. "No, let him speak." he said, stunning the twins. "Hmm, as I thought. Well then, I'll get straight to the point. I've finally developed a weapon to kill Jinki Fragments. Its only a matter of time before I begin using it. However, like in the past, I need a test subject; a live Fragment. This Raian person could be just who I need. Since you all dislike Shinigami so much, I could arrange to get rid of him for you with my new weapon. Its a win-win scenario." Setsuna proposed. "Don't listen to him, you guys! Raian is different from other Shinigami! Besides, if Setsuna kills Raian he'll gain his Fragment powers. We'll be doomed then!" Yūbi protested. "You've only know this guy for a week and a half, Yūbi. How can you be so sure he's different from all the rest?" Shakumei barked. Yūbi recoiled at this. "As I thought. Very well, Setsuna. We'll take you up on this, just this once. After the Shinigami is dead, though, we turn on you again." Shakumei declared. "Good..." Setsuna replied. Yūbi and Yūga were horrified. Bringer Light flashed as the younger twin, Yūga, took off in the direction of Karakura Town. "I've gotta warn him! He doesn't stand a chance if Setsuna gets to him first! he thought, with Yūbi in close pursuit. "Should we stop them?" Kōhei said to himself. "No." Setsuna, who had overheard, replied. "I'll take care of them myself. You all just stay out of my way." And with that, he vanished. Meanwhile, in the back of the group, the only one who hadn't spoken was still and quiet; Bachi. "Shakumei, we're not doing the right thing." she finally said. "The Shinigami have hurt each of us, Bachi! I'm not about to work with one." he growled back. "You're willing to forsake Yūbi and Yūga over that? Do you forget that Setsuna is also a Shinigami? You're just allowing blind hatred to cover your sight. We all have more in common that just Shinigami hurting us; we've all had Setsuna hurt us in one way or another, remember?! That's why we joined Yūbi and Yūga! Setsuna has to be stopped, and if that means I have to work with this Raian guy, I'm more than willing to." Bachi declared, drawing stunned looks from Shakumei and Kōhei. "Besides, Yūbi's mind is rarely changed, yet his opinions of this Raian guy are extremely good, despite his Shinigami status. That alone tells me that he is different than other Shinigami." Shakumei lowered his head and narrowed his eyes in thought. Bachi thought back to when she intervened in the fight against the Central 46 judges and her initial shock that Raian, despite not knowing them very long, had protected the twins, something they thought no Shinigami would ever do. "I'm not convinced that he is different, Bachi." Shakumei finally said. "All Shinigami every care about is what is in their own interests. We Humans mean nothing to them." "Then explain why Raian protected Yūbi and Yūga!" Bachi shouted in defiance. This floored both Kōhei and Shakumei, the latter of which, appeared to almost sulk immediately afterwards. "Fine. Just sit there and sulk. I'm going to go help our friends, both our old ones and our new one." Bachi said, and then leaped away in the direction of Karakura Town. "What'll you do, Kōhei?" Shakumei asked after Bachi had gone. "Bachi's right. I'm going after them. We've all been friends for years. I'm not about to throw that away over my dislike of Shinigami." Kōhei replied. "Besides, if this guy really did protect Yūbi and Yūga, than he is without a doubt different from any Shinigami I've ever encountered." And then he too was gone, with a flash of Bringer Light, leaving Shakumei alone on the building. "Tch, what to do...?" Shakumei asked himself. Raian's Training Interrupted! Yūga touched down at Seireitou's warehouse and was immediately floored by the purely enormous reiatsu billowing out from inside. The young twin busted down the front door and stormed in to see the Senkaimon open and Seireitou and Raian emerging from the . Raian was clad in a jet-black long coat that looked like it was made completely from reiatsu. His right hand was covered by this shroud, though his left was not. In his right hand was also a long, black, sword. "Raian-san?! It's been less than a day and look at you!" Yūga blurted out, just as Yūbi entered the room. "This is the work of the Dangai." Seireitou said, looking as if he'd aged a little himself. "We knew time was of the essence, so we trained in a place where time passed quicker than in this world." "How do you feel, Raian-san?" Yūbi asked. "This is my complete Fragment mode." Raian replied. "I feel great for having achieved it." "Sorry, but you'll have to save the stories for later guys. Setsuna's on his way here!" Yūga announced. Seireitou narrowed his eyes, "Raian's not ready for combat. He just achieved this form. He needs time to train in it." "Yūbi, seal them up in your pocket dimension." Yūga said quickly. "We'll buy you some time." Yūbi activated his Fullbring and sealed Seireitou and Raian in his pocket dimension just as Setsuna's reiatsu entered Karakura Town. "He's here..." Yūga muttered. "Let's get him, bro." Yūbi replied. Race for Time! The Battle Against Setsuna Begins! Outside the warehouse, Setsuna had arrived, clad in Shinigami attire. With him were the judges of the Central 46. The only force that stood between them and Raian's training was the twins, Yūbi and Yūga. "My powers are more apt to this, Yūbi. Let me handle it." Yūga declared. "I'll be here to back you up." Yūbi replied, keeping his eyes fixed on the Shinigami. "Looks like the twins have accepted their fate. Very well then. Since you won't stand down, I'll kill you both, and then the Fragment." Setsuna declared. "What about us, boss?" Shūwai asked. "Make sure no one interferes." Setsuna replied sternly, before leaping down to the twin's level. "So, Yūga dies first." "Not without a fight, Setsuna." Yūga declared, taking out a small iPod. "Have you heard of my Fullbring, Melody of Discord?" "A pun, how-" Setsuna began to retort before blood erupted from his ears. "My power is over sound waves; pitch, frequency, duration, but that's not all. With Melody of Discord, I can also control which people hear the sounds, protecting my allies while destroying my enemies." Yūga explained. "Your time is up, Setsuna." A powerful revelation...! Is this the end of Setsuna, or only the beginning of a grand battle?! Find out, next chapter.